1. Field
The present specification is directed generally to the navigation of a graphical user interface (GUI), and more particularly to the navigation of a multi-hierarchical menu system using a two-dimensional controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical GUI, a user is provided with a system of hierarchical menus that must be navigated using a mouse or other pointing device (e.g. trackball, digitizing tablet, directional keypad, etc.). Although such menu system navigation is relatively straightforward when using a conventional desktop or laptop computer, significant impediments to usage arise when the GUI operates on a small electronic apparatus, such as a wireless communication device and/or GPS receiver, where space limitations dictate use of a pointing device with limited directional control (e.g. a 4-directional cross-shaped keypad or a five-way selector on wireless communication device). Moreover, the presentation of layered hierarchical menus on such a device may detract from its primary use and limit interaction with the device (e.g. where the device is a GPS receiver, the presentation of layered hierarchical menus tends to clutter the display of map information, interfere with pan functions, etc.).